<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colors of Fall by sapphofish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946238">The Colors of Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphofish/pseuds/sapphofish'>sapphofish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphofish/pseuds/sapphofish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Eydus*, Miriam (18), a human, and Auden (19), a woodland elf, both attempt to make their way into adulthood. So here begins their grand adventure together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first story I've ever really written so advice is appreciated. Im creating my own world in this so if you would like me to write ab (or draw) any specifics of certain animals, fictional races/cultures, or world details id be happy to. Hope you enjoy &lt;3,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sweet sappy smell is distributed in the air from the surrounding trees. Their gentle towering presence eases Auden’s busy mind as she savors an elongated breath of the crisp air. As the trail comes to a bend, the sound of a rippling creek bed draws Miriam’s attention. “We’re here.” she says grinning as she tears off her pack resulting in a solid thud against the ground. Auden follows suit immediately after. Both girls arrive at the edge of a stream that is being actively bombarded by many various kinds of moss and ferns. Eagerly they take off their shoes, cuff their pants, and step into the cool, gentle flow. The water envelops their feet, and as they walk through all that could be heard was the sliding and adjusting of stones beneath their weight. They find a large rock, sit down, and listen to the orchestra of the life around them. Auden, after spending a few minutes in her head, shifted towards Miriam so that she could feel the pressure and warmth of Miriam’s body against hers. “Um, is this okay?” she said, unsure of herself as to if it were appropriate or not. “Y-yeah, this is good.” She responded blushing at the gesture and leaned in as well. Miriam then busied herself by petting the moss which sat atop the rock smoothing out its rough edges to form, what she believed, to be the ideal sitting spot in all creation. Auden then spoke up, “Could you imagine living out here? How amazing would that be, to just be away from everything and living your own life.”.  “That does sound pretty wonderful, doesn’t it.” She responded. “What do you think you’d spend your day doing out here?” she asked in return. Auden’s eyes lit up as she answered, “Well, I would definitely have a garden, so probably tend to that.” She thought a moment more as she admired her surroundings and then continued “And I would bring along some sketchbooks and draw every creature I find to document them. What about you?”. Miriam thought with a hum, and answered, “I think I’d want to sit with my feet in the stream with you.”. In response, Auden scrunched up her face with a wide grin and blushed profusely. “Oh” Miriam added “And catch lots of doots*. I just love their little chubby tummies!”. This comment sent both ladies into a fit of laughter until they had to catch their breath. “Thanks for taking me here with you, I really enjoyed hiking with you.” Auden said. “No problem, I loved getting to share this with you, It’s a lot more fun with you along.” Said Miriam, who then covered Auden’s hand with her own and entangled their fingers together. “Is this okay?” she said and received a “Yeah” in return. The two then returned into silence, enjoying the comforting environment of the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Traveling to the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two travel to the city to collect to supplies for their families, and meet a special someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is slightly longer and a bit more exciting. Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Among the bustling noise of the town’s chatter Auden hears Miriam shout “Hey! Wait for me! I don’t have those long legs of yours ya know!”. “Sorry Miri!” she responded “I did offer to pull you in the wagon though, and as I recall you said no”. Miriam then puts on her very best grumpy face and retorts “Because I’m short, not paralyzed, Auden!”. Auden chuckles at this while continuing her new slightly slower pace. Currently, the town they are passing through, Touve*, is crammed full of all sorts of folk from many different regions, as the festival of Trees will take place this week. Many people are donning hats, vests, and dresses, all the color of fall leaves, including the two ladies. “what were we supposed to get again? Im going to be honest im having extra trouble remembering today.” Mirum asks. “That’s alright. We are getting two Brenma* pelts, and some fruit from Roude’s shop.” Auden says. “Oh, so we’re going to be out pretty late” “Yep, most likely” she responds. They then fall back into silence to appreciate the noise of the chatter of others they pass along their way, and the smell of freshly baked goods. The houses and shops they pass by are modest in size, yet cozy, and many have a small farm attached to provide fresh produce for the local families. As the two carry on for an hour or so more they notice the crowd thin out slowly and they reach a great stone wall, which is overgrown and worn from its centuries of duty. They were now entering Novem*, and the crowd is twice that of Touve. Auden remarks in amazement “Ya know the last time I was here I was like 6. It’s grown so much” “Really? I’ve never been to Novem before! Its so beautiful!” says Miriam. “It’s a bit overwhelming, I definitely prefer The Grove*”. The two then set off to first find the pelts in one of the many overflowing shops. They barter with an old woman with pale blue skin and eventually come to an agreement on how many coins the pieces are worth. An hour later Auden, and Miriam had finally reached Roude’s store. As they enter the quaint wooden shop a bell sounds and they hear a shout from behind a wall “Welcome in, I’ll be with you in minute!”. And a few moments later, as promised, a hairy, burley man saunters out from the back room. “Auden Rend? Is that really you?” “Yup, that’s me” she says grinning widely. “You’ve grown so much! I can’t believe it’s been so long sense I’ve gotten to see you!”. He quickly rounds the counter and greets her with a long warm hug. “Yeah it’s been a while hasn’t it, it’s good to see you uncle Roude” She says as she returns the affection. “And who is this, I don’t think I’ve met you before?” he askes “Oh, yeah, uncle Roude this is my friend Miriam. “Well, it is so nice to meet you Miriam.” The two agree on a quick hand shake before Roude jumps with an exited gasp “Oh! You have to meet Arne!” he says in a rush “Hey, babe come out here, there’s someone you need to meet!”. A few moments pass and an equally hairy, burly man with the kindest smile walks into the storefront. “And who is this” he says. “This is my lovely niece Auden and her friend… Mary.” “Miriam” Auden quickly corrects giggling “Right, Miriam, I am so sorry hun” he says scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, he’s always like this with new names” Arne jumps in with a warm chuckle “Anyway, well I finally get to put a face to a name, Ive heard so many things about you.” he says. “Oh, and I guess I should introduce him. Auden this is my-my… um well husband” He quickly spits out worriedly grasping Arne’s hand. Auden pauses with an open mouth and all she can think is ‘there’s someone like me’. At this Roude starts to become anxious and immediately begins to explain himself “look I know how your parents feel about this sort of stuff and -I “ all Auden can respond with is a tearful grin and a big hug “I love you so much uncle Roude” “I love you too” Roude responded through heavy sobbing. After a few minutes of hugs an reassurance Arne interrupts “Well Im sure you two ladies didn’t just travel for nothing, what can we do for yall” “Oh, yes, we came for some fruit, my parents are a little tired of what they have at The Grove and want some new options” Auden replies. They all turn to the levels of shelves containing a variety of colorful fruit and vegetables fresh from the garden. “Lets get you a few of each to satisfy your parents then” Roude responds. They ended up with two large bags filled with all their best crops, as well as some fresh bread Arne had baked himself and insisted on them taking. “Well we shouldn’t keep you too long so you can get back home at a good time.” Arne insists “Yes, you’re right, you two should get a move one. Are you going to get cold? How about some extra sweaters?” Roude says, his voice laced with concern “We’ll be just fine our way back, we just bought some pelts anyway, we can use those if need be” Auden mentions lifting them up to show them, attempting to calm her uncle. The four eventually say their goodbyes and give what could possibly be construed as an excessive amount of hugs before Auden and Miriam leave and make the long journey home.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra info just for fun</p><p>*  Touve is a small town on the outskirts of Novem, In the elvish language it translates to “one family”.<br/>* A Brenma is a common domesticated animal used for its pelt, for its soft quality, as well as its meat, bones, and milk. It is similar to a mix between a cow and mountain goat, and are either white, or tan in color. Many people in Eydus regard this animal with much respect as it provides essential products for the winter months.<br/>*The Grove is the region in which both Auden and Miriam live, as well as their families. It is a forested rural section of land know for their production of nuts and mushrooms.<br/>*Novem is the second largest, and the oldest city in Eydus. It is surrounded on all sides by the stone wall known as “Dutt”.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra info just for fun</p><p>*Eydus is the native land of the Woodland Elfs, however, about 80 years ago they opened their country up for everyone to enjoy their prosperous land as long as they respected their values of preservation of the natural landscape. Now they have many different cultures and races within their country.<br/>*  Doots are chonky froglike creatures with stout tails. They come in all sorts of variations and colors. Miriam’s favorite type of doot is the nightseyes which is a deep blue/purple and has various sizes of bright yellow dots which resemble stars. Auden’s favorite type is the moss doot who has the ability to grow moss on its back to blend in with its environment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>